


Do You Wanna Be My Lover?

by doyouthinkimspooky



Series: The Smell of a Special Flower [1]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bar, Lesbian Sex, New York City, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyouthinkimspooky/pseuds/doyouthinkimspooky
Summary: One-shot set in the same AU (late '90s and beyond) as my main story, My Constant, My Touchstone (not necessary to read, but explains certain details about our main characters). Abby convinces Carol and Therese to go to a lesbian bar/club in Chelsea. Featuring Carol the Wallflower and Therese the "I'm Gonna Make You Laugh With My Goofy Moves" dancer.





	Do You Wanna Be My Lover?

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend you list to this playlist while reading (or after, or before, whatever) to get in the appropriate club mindset: https://open.spotify.com/user/bad_bl00d/playlist/0oTV7LwD6nt8ijQvmW3z94
> 
> A quick one-shot while I become consumed with my final paper and exam in these last two weeks of the semester. D: Then I'll be back to work on my main story.

“Come on, it will be fun!”

“Oh, I don’t know, Abby…” Carol said into the telephone. She looked at Therese sitting on the couch, thumbing through the latest issue of _Scientific American_.

“Ask her. I bet you she says yes,” Abby said.

“Fine, I will!”

Carol pressed the phone to her chest and turned around.

“Therese, honey?”

“Yes?” Therese said. She didn’t look up from the magazine, but tilted her head in Carol’s direction to show she was listening.

“Abby would like to know if you’d be interested in us going to, uh, a nightclub tonight.”

Therese pursed her lips with amusement and considered it. Carol rushed on:

“But we don’t have to go if you don’t want to; I didn’t promise anything; we can stay here if you’d like.”

“No, I’d like to go. I think it’d be fun,” Therese said and smiled. She looked up at Carol. Curse those dimples! They would always do Carol in, every time.

She sighed and removed the phone from her chest. “Abby?”

“Well?” she said, drawing out the word teasingly.

“She said yes,” Carol mumbled.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that, could you say it one more time?” Abby said, even though she had heard Carol fine.

“She said yes,” Carol said clearly. “We’ll meet you outside the club.”

Abby took the Metro-North Railroad from her parents’ house in Larchmont, and arrived into Grand Central Terminal, while Therese and Carol took the Long Island Railroad from Riverhead and arrived into Penn Station. Carol wanted to catch a cab downtown, but Therese was tired of sitting for so long, and they took the subway instead. Standing near the Henrietta Hudson was Abby, dressed in a black and sheer sequined tank top, tight black pants, and shiny silver high-heeled boots.

“Hurry up, it’s freezing out here!” she said.

“Well what did you expect, it’s only March!” Carol said. Therese giggled.

“First round’s on me!” Abby said, and grabbed her friends by their wrists. She led them into the club. The latest pop, dance, and disco hits were blasting from the speakers closest to the dance floor. Abby bopped her body to the beat on her way to the bar.

“Your usuals, ladies?” she asked Carol and Therese.

“Uhm, sure,” Carol said. She pressed her back against the bar and faced the crowd of mostly women. Some were dressed similarly to Abby, in flashy, tight clothes; others were dressed more casual in tees and nice pants, and others wore dresses ranging from the simple, smart black dress, to the very revealing and low-cut type. Carol looked down at her own attire: a simple black dress with red heels and her favorite pearls around her neck. She then looked at Therese, dressed in a navy blue dress that ended about an inch above her knees. It was sleeveless and cut lower in the chest than Therese would have liked, but Carol said she had simply _stunning_ in it, and so of course Therese had bought it anyway. She wore matching flats and had even put on some dark pink lipstick.

Therese noticed Carol staring at her. “What?” she said with a curious smile.

“Nothing,” Carol said, and returned the smile.

“You’re gonna dance, right?” Therese said.

“Oh no, no, I don’t think so.”

“Yes she will,” Abby turned around and said. She gave Carol her usual whiskey on the rocks, and for Therese, a bottle of pale ale beer. She took a sip of her vodka cranberry and peered into the sea of women. A redhead, reminiscent of Rita Hayworth, stood out amongst the crowd. Abby leaned close to her friends and spoke:

“See her, over there by the two in the plaid shirts? With the red hair? I’m gonna get her number by the end of the night.”

“But how do you know she’s…? You know?” Therese said.

“It’s a gay bar,” Abby said simply.

Therese looked at the crowd again with the lens of this new knowledge. Abby finished her drink and placed the glass behind her on the counter of the bar.

“I’ll catch you two later,” she said. To Therese, she added, “Make sure Oscar the Grouch dances!”

“I heard that!” Carol said.

Therese didn’t feel so shy now that she knew they were in the company of women just like them; that this wasn’t just any club, but that this was a safe space for them. She took Carol’s hand in hers.

“Are you sure you don’t want to dance? I bet you’re really good at it.” And she gave Carol her best puppy-dog eyes. Carol was torn between wanting to remain a wallflower and wanting to indulge Therese and Abby in such silliness.

She rolled her eyes and said, “Alright…”

They started near the edge of the dance floor for Carol’s comfort; Therese dancing with abandon for what anyone thought of her and sometimes purposely being even sillier just to make Carol laugh. She crossed her eyes and made funny faces, stuck her tongue out, and at one point got _really_ into the robot, all for Carol’s amusement. Carol forgot all about her hesitation and nervousness, and tossed her head back in roaring laughter. Once Carol had relaxed and started enjoying the music and dancing, Therese toned it down and matched the rhythm of Carol’s body. Though they had started out on the outskirts of the throng, they found themselves in the thick of it soon enough.

A new song began to play and Therese recognized it immediately. She put her hand on Carol’s shoulder and brought her face closer so Carol could hear her.

“I love this song!”

It was Depeche Mode, and Carol recognized it from all the times Therese played their songs while she did her research or was just relaxing.

“I know!” Carol said and laughed. Therese laughed, too, and seeing her young lover excited for one of her favorite songs spurred Carol on. She slid her arm around Therese’s waist and continued to dance, as if it had been her idea all along to come to the club. Therese returned the act and put her hands on Carol’s shoulders. Mariah Carey came up next, and Carol was the one to say that she loved the song and for Therese to tell her she knew. Therese loved that Carol’s taste in music was pop and R&B it just seemed so _Carol_ that she would like those genres of music — and of course, their shared love of classical compositions.

Carol got extra into the song, and Therese giggled at Carol’s enthusiasm. Her hips swayed to the beat and she mouthed the lyrics. When the song finished, Therese pulled Carol into a quick kiss on her lips. Carol’s face turned pink.

“It’s okay,” Therese said. “We don’t have to hide who we are here, remember?”

The next song had started, and it felt _just right_. They hadn’t broken contact since Carol had first put her hands on Therese’s waist, and though this song was fast-paced, neither wanted to break free from her lover. The music pulsed through the speakers and vibrated through the air and floor. It sent the crowd into a dancing frenzy, the sweat thickening the air. This time, Therese took the dancing lead. The disco lights flashed brightly blue, yellow, and pink. Every time the chorus came up in the song, she looked Carol in the eyes and mouthed, “Wanna be my lover?” It was almost more than Carol could bear.

When the song was over, she pulled Therese to the side.

“I’m exhausted, are you? Take a break?”

Therese nodded. They stood on the side for a few minutes to cool down.

“I don’t see Abby, do you?” Carol said.

“No, I can’t find her from here. Or that redhead, either,” Therese said, searching the faces of the women still dancing.

“How about we head home? You know how Abby is; she’ll probably be here ‘til the bar closes.” Carol winked at Therese when she said the word “home.”

They took the train home, Therese’s head resting on Carol’s shoulder. When they got home, Carol immediately took her heels off.

“You had some pretty sweet moves, you know,” Therese said with a smile.

“Oh, really? Well, you weren’t so bad out there, yourself.”

She wrapped her arms around Therese and pressed her lips to her younger lover’s.

“So you _do_ wanna be my lover?” Therese teased.

“Mmm, I know you wanna be _my_ lover,” Carol said. She kissed Therese more forcefully on the lips, then worked her way down her neck, her shoulders, and the part of her chest left bare by the cut of the dress. Therese’s hands blindly searched for the zipper on Carol’s dress, and Carol did the same to Therese’s. Their passion led them to the bedroom, leaving behind the dresses in the hallway.

“You were so good dancing out there,” Therese said breathlessly.

“I had someone good to follow,” Carol said, on top of Therese.

Their hands roved around each other’s bodies. Carol twisted her hips and it was like being on the dance floor, but so much more. One of Therese’s hands gripped the bedsheets, twisting them into a bunched-up ball; the other caressed Carol’s body any place it could. Their conversation, what little of it there had been, deteriorated to pleasured moans and whispering each other’s name with an “Oh my God” every so often, increasing in frequency the closer they approached the climax. As close as their bodies were right now, they ached to be _even closer_ in some inarticulate way, only knowing that being two separate bodies was worse than being one. The closer Therese was to the edge, the more she alternated between grabbing fistfuls of the sheets, and putting her hands on Carol’s ass, pushing her to go faster. Therese bit her bottom lip.

“No, no, darling,” Carol said, and put her lips on Therese’s. They kissed with a fervor and Carol thumbed Therese’s erect nipple. It was too much for her, and sending Therese over the edge turned Carol on more than Therese could ever know. When Therese’s wave subsided, she pushed Carol onto the bed and topped her.

“My turn,” she said. Therese spread Carol’s legs apart and pleasured her lover with her tongue and hands. It didn’t take much for Carol to have her turn, and when Therese finished, she met her eyes with Carol’s.

“That felt like _heaven_ ,” Carol said.

“Well, I _am_ your angel.”

Carol smiled and said, “Yes. Flung out of space.”

 


End file.
